


new world, new bonds

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, First Time, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Celica has no idea what to expect from the Askran kingdom, or the new world she's been summoned into. But when Julia is summoned as well, she finds more than she bargained for.





	new world, new bonds

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Big Bang monthly challenge for August, Another Life. I'm playing it kind of loose, considering those who are summoned get a new life in the world of Askr

Celica still can't quite believe she's here. Being pulled from Zofia with nothing more than some faint call, and turning up in an entirely different world? A world with its own conflict? It's almost impossible to comprehend, and yet she's already put her life on the line for the Askran cause. 

 

Of course, it's not all bad. There's the time between battles, filled with some familiar faces, and many legendary faces. Kiran, though they have ultimate command over the Heroes summoned, never seems to use the authority, and all in all Askr is a pleasant place. It doesn't take long for Celica to settle in completely, accepting this alternate life with ease. With no way to return home, she may as well enjoy what time she has here.

 

~X~

 

“Wh-where am I?” the young woman asks, after stepping through the portal into Askr. She seems bewildered, but there's a certain serene grace to the way she carries herself. “I heard someone calling out to me, and… now I'm here.”

 

It doesn't take Kiran long to run through the basics of the Order of Heroes, and Julia seems willing enough to help out. The sheer power of her Naga tome is appreciated, and a great compliment to the speed Celica brings to the battlefield. The two find themselves paired up frequently, and time together on the battlefield eventually leads to time together off the battlefield.

 

~X~

 

“I wanted to thank you, Celica,” Julia says, one day as they linger in Celica's quarters. “You… you really helped me, here. It's strange, being pushed into another, new life but… you're always so kind!”

 

The princess blushes, looking away. Julia is usually so quiet, it's strange to hear so much from her at once. Strange, but flattering, because it must be important to her if she's showing this much of herself.

 

“Oh, Julia, it's no big deal. I just remember how weird it was when I first got here, and thought it might help to have someone,” Celica says, shrugging. “And you’ve helped me, too, you know.”

 

“I have?” Julia asks, her face brightening. Celica wonders if Julia saw herself as nothing more than some sort of burden. “You… you're just saying that, Celica. But thanks. I'm glad we've gotten to know each other, you're an amazing person. And you're so beautiful, too…”

 

When those words escape her lips, Julia seems to jump. Almost as if she let loose some deep secret. Her face reddens, blush growing much deeper than Celica's, as she looks away. And yet, it only serves to make her more beautiful. Celica begins to realize just how much she's staring, and how the heat between her legs seems to build. She begins to lean forward, growing closer and closer to Julia, as the two sit atop her bed.

 

She tells herself to stop, to hold back. To think of her life in Zofia, the people who count on her. What good is starting something here? But still, Celica moves. What's the point in another life, another world, if she can't seek out something she wants? And  _ Gods  _ does she want Julia. Something about the way she blushes, looking off to the side after letting slip such a compliment drives Celica mad, and finally she presses her lips against Julia's.

 

She whimpers in surprise, an enticing sound that leads Celica to push her tongue against Julia's soft lips. Then, her lips part, needing very little coaxing before she's melting into the kiss, moaning as Celica explores her mouth. When they break the kiss, both of the mages are panting, blushing, and find it hard to meet each other's eye.

 

“You're beautiful, too, Julia. I… I would like to go further, if that's alright,” Celica says, softly. A far cry from the sudden kiss of moments ago, but whatever passion made her senses take flight has passed. And yet, there’s still a  _ yearning _ for the beauty she’s been spending so much time with. A heat that spreads through her, one she’s no stranger to from her time in Zofia. 

 

Thoughts of Zofia, of her friends, her army, and the young hero she left there nearly sway her, nearly convince her to stop. Instead, she presses on. After all, Askr is an entirely different world. Celica may never find her way back home, and she shouldn’t pass on something she wants here and now. Not with another life in front of her.

 

“I’d… I’d like that,” Julia says, locking her eyes on Celica’s as she nods. And Celica leans in, unfastening the sash that binds Julia’s dress to her waist. Her hands shake, heart racing as she fumbles with the cloth. She feels almost as if she  _ has _ to see more of Julia, to get her clothes off of her and expose her, to make what is springing up between them more real. Next, comes her necklace, and then Celica is able to push the dress apart, down and off of Julia’s shoulders.

 

She whimpers, an irresistibly cute sound, as the cloth falls off of her chest, exposing the flesh of her breasts. Celica can’t help herself, reaching down to roll one of Julia’s nipples between her fingers, earning herself a moan, as Julia tilts her head back, urging Celica to continue. She pushes the dress down further, until it’s bunched around Julia’s waist. The mage rises, then, allowing it to fall from her, and crumple on the floor. Celica’s eyes dart over her, taking in as much of her as she can, while Julia’s face rapidly reddens.

 

“Gods, Julia…” she murmurs, before rising to her feet. She steps forward, slipping her hand beneath Julia’s hair, and pulling her in for another kiss. This one is more passionate, with Julia pushing back against Celica, and Celica’s hands wandering. By the time they break the kiss, Celica’s hand is between Julia’s legs, pressing at the dampness of her panties, a telltale sign of her arousal.

 

“Aren’t you… uhm… going to undress as well?” Julia asks, and Celica suddenly realizes just how one sided things are.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I… I got carried away,” she says, blushing and pulling back. She begins working loose her own clothes, as Julia watches eagerly. In a moment, both are down to their smallclothes, exposed almost completely to each other, and blushing at the thought of what comes next. “Is that better?”

 

“Y-yes, you’re… you’re very beautiful, Celica,” Julia says, her voice growing thinner and thinner. “I’m… I’m not really sure what to do next.”

 

“I’m not either, but… well, it can’t be that different from… pleasuring yourself, right?” Celica asks, blushing. Julia’s eyes widen, before she nods, and the two move to the bed. It’s awkward, as they position themselves, neither one really sure of what they’re doing. Still, as Celica balances over Julia, sliding one hand between the mage’s slender legs while her other keeps her steady, both feel a swelling excitement. A heat that seems to radiate out from their cores, as things progress.

 

Celica slips Julia’s panties aside, and pushes the tip of her finger against Julia’s wet folds. Rather than pushing in, however, she begins tracing her finger up and down, teasing her soon-to-be lover, and Julia can do nothing but squirm, and whimper softly. She  _ wants _ to touch Celica, too, to give back what she’s receiving, but it’s all so new to her. Celica’s touch is so gentle, but Julia wishes for so much more.

 

Hoping to spur Celica on, Julia reaches up, pushing two fingers against the redhead’s wet panties, slowly guiding them around the outline of her cunt, teasing Celica just as she is being teased herself, and the moan she earns from Celica is incredible. Even more incredible is the feeling of Celica’s finger, as it finally pushes inside of her. It feels so much more intense than her own finger ever has, and Julia gasps from the sudden spike of pleasure she feels.

 

Celica leans down, then, pushing her lips against Julia’s, driving her tongue into the mage’s mouth just as eagerly as she does her finger, and the combined sensations are nearly too much for Julia. To take her mind off of it, she guides her fingers beneath Celica’s panties, and wastes no time in pushing into her. There’s a surprising tenacity in her movements, as if trying to make up for lost ground, as she hooks her finger within Celica, and Celica moans into their kiss.

 

What could easily become a race never does. The two don’t compete, but instead work in tandem, each driving the other to their limit. Celica begins working her hips slightly, adding to the pleasure she feels, and Julia follows suit, neither one of them breaking their sloppy kiss. Sweat beads up, as the room seems to swell with the heat of their passion, as their arousal builds and builds. Before long, they’re each at the very edge, where any push is enough to send them tipping over into climax. 

 

Celica breaks the kiss, just enough to bite at Julia’s lip, just as she hooks her finger within her, and the sudden shift is enough to finish Julia off, the mage quivers as her orgasm crashes over her, more intense than any she’s managed on her own. The feeling of Julia tightening up around her, the way she moans so damn  _ loudly _ it’s surprising, it’s all enough to finish Celica off as well, only a second or two behind Julia. For a moment, there’s nothing but the feeling of her climax, her eyes locked on Julia’s, and she can’t help but be thankful for this other world. This other life. She might be leaving a lot behind, but Gods, right now it seems worth it.

 

Once Celica finishes, she collapses, and she and Julia become a tangle of limbs, both panting from the effort of their orgasms. It only takes a second for them to recover enough to begin kissing once more, both losing themselves in their passion, but not so much that they go for a second round immediately. Instead, Celica pulls back.

 

“That was incredible, Julia! I’m… I’m really glad I met you,” Celica says, smiling down at her friend turned lover.

 

“I’m glad I met you too, Celica,” Julia smiles back, “I… I don’t think I want to go back home. Is that horrible? That I’d rather stay here with you?”

 

“Maybe it is. But I feel the same way,” Celica says, and the two remain tangled up in bed for quite some time.


End file.
